


the end of the line.

by Pets



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Captain America Hazel Levesque, F/M, Historical References, Italian Partisans Nico and Bianca, Multi, Wolverine Hylla, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pets/pseuds/Pets
Summary: In 1942, Hazel Levesque joined the Women’s Auxiliary Army Corps. In 2011, she is chipped out of a glacier in the Italian Alps, still alive. This is the story of Captain America, the Earth’s First Avenger.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Sammy Valdez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> This is years in the making. Part of a much bigger universe, but I wanted to start with Hazel's story because Captain America is the start of the Marvel Universe. Also her story is based on the story of Isaiah Bradley, the first Captain America! I recommend you read his comics! Also hmu on blackpercy.tumblr.com for more marvel au bullshit. Thank you to Cait and Zach for betaing!

Hazel hadn’t meant to follow Sammy to war.

No. That was a lie.

She knew exactly what she was going to do when she came home to Sammy, half a bottle of jack and his draft letter open on their kitchen table.

Sammy had looked up at her, eyes milky with tears and alcohol.

“How am I supposed to live without you baby?” He whispered.

Hazel moved herself to his lap and held his head to her chest as he sobbed.

Sammy was of those viable young men that as far as the country was concerned was good for nothing but fighting. It didn’t matter that Sammy was smart and courteous and ambitious. It didn’t matter that the moment he got his hands on anything broken, he was able to fix it like some type of superpower.

It was 1941. America was at war. And she needed soldiers.

Hazel knew the moment the news came from Hawaii.

The Creole women who sat next to her mama’s shop chittered in the early morning Louisiana air.

“They bombed Hawaii. They are going to war.”

Hazel thought about war a lot since then. Her friends would laugh and holler about victory over the Japanese in the wee hours of the night, up drinking and smoking, being young. Sammy would pull her close and tell her that he would never leave her alone in the world. He kissed her on the mouth and handed her another drink.

Hazel’s heart broke with the lie.

But that was months before. Before Sammy went for physicals. Before he had gotten his uniform. Before the death toll numbers came out of Pearl Harbor and out of Europe and the country slowly realized they were sending their boys off to die.

The night before Sammy got shipped off to boot camp, someplace in bone dry Texas, they had been laying in bed, nursing a cigar between the two of them.

Sammy didn’t care that Hazel smoked. Didn’t care that she drank more than a lady ought to. Didn’t care that her skin was darker than a night sky in the depths of the Louisana bayou.

“What’s the first thing you gonna do when you get to Texas?” Hazel asked, staring into Sammy’s dark brown eyes. She was going to miss those eyes.

“Reckon whatever the military wants me to do.”

“Ain’t gonna run off? Find yourself a Spanish girl, go down to Mexico?”

“You more gorgeous than any of Spanish girls, Miss Hazel Levesque.”

“And you more gorgeous than these negro boys, Mister Sammy Valdez.”

“Hey! I think I’m pretty negro.”

“You wish!”

He pushed her into their creaky, barely held together twin bed, and made love to her in ways that made her brain melt.

She knew it was not proper, living with a man and not being married.

She knew what the Creole women across the street whispered about her.

“Her mama a witch. Practices nothing but juju.”

And maybe it was true, but Hazel never let what people thought phase her. Her mama had taught her that much.

So in the morning, she kissed Sammy goodbye on the train station deck, amongst all the other crying girls and leaving boys. But Hazel didn’t cry. She wanted to. But Sammy was smiling his big, warm smile and it zapped all the sad right up out of her. He held her hand all the way onto the train, kissing it before letting it go.

She couldn’t try to stay. Couldn't watch the train take the love of her life away to die.

She walked off the platform in that July heat and walked right into the Women’s Auxiliary Army Corps office.

Hazel didn’t have many friends. All her friends were Sammy’s friends. And with Sammy gone, Hazel didn’t try her best to keep those relationships.

That’s why there was no one on the platform for her. The day she shipped out was a bleary November day, cold and wet. There was no crying, no flags waving. There were women, hard-faced in the arms of their mothers, their lovers.

Hazel knew she wasn’t being shipped off to die. Women never saw combat, they made sure of that.

But the train station looked as if the train was only carrying the dead.

In the coming years, Hazel would daydream about that day. Beak and dark, an omen for the times to come.

Would she have gotten on that train?

If she knew what was going to happen to her?

The answer was always the same.

Yes.

Without a doubt.

Anything to see Sammy again.


End file.
